The guy next door
by The Fearless Emotions
Summary: Courtney finds out Duncan has been cheating on her and lying to her. Courtney heart broken starts to meet a new boy next door. Will she fall for him or go back to Duncan? {RATED T Just in case please review to!)


{Courtney's Pov:}

After Class was over. I remeber Alejandro invited me to our old spot. It was at the back of the basketball court. I went home and got dressed to see him. Not that I missed him or anything like going out on a date. I got home to see my parents weren't home they left some kind of note on the desk with my favorite baked cookies my mother bakes me when I'm not feeling good, or angry, or sad. The letter of the note said '' Dear, Courtney. If you're wondering where me and your father are we went on vacation just for a week just for a little time together, we won't be back till the next two weeks. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you this morning we just needed some time together we bought you mircowaveable foods for you to eat... not that you can't cook right.. Oh never mind! Love, Mom and Dad.''

Courtney was happy to have the house to herself a little. Even through she was kind of upset that her mother said she cooks bad. I ate the cookies and then made a sandwich to eat. Then I got decided to go get dressed. I reached into my closet and saw a black plain tee shirt and blue jeans and took off her school clothes and changed into the clothing she had picked out of her closet. Courtney then put on her white purl earrings and applied her fruity pink lip glossed lipstick on. Courtney looked in the mirror and liked how she looked, then did her hair in a pony tail to the side. I then left and walked to Alejandro's and I's hangout spot. I arrived to see Alejandro there with a happy face. ''Courtney! Im glad you could make it! you look so beautiful.'' ''Thanks Alejandro, I say blushing.'' Um what did you want to see me for me?'' she added asking cursiously. '' Just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about you and Duncan I heard what happend.'' he said with a concerned. ''Its fine if you don't want to talk about it.'' he added and keep talking before I could respond. '' It's alright Alejandro and yeah kind of don't want to talk about it.'' ''Its sweet that you care through.'' I added smiling sweetly to him. ''Of course I care senorita, anyway I invited you to come here because I kind of wanted to see if you wanted to get back together..'' I interupted him ''Aren't you and with Heather?'' I asked a with bit of jealously. ''I know i'm sort of plaining to

break up with her.'' ''What why!'' I ask sadly ''No Alejandro, I can't let you break up with Heather just because of me.'' ''No Courtney, I like you I never felt being around you so enjoying with Heather It's not the same.'' ''Alejandro, I sort of kind of broke up with Duncan and I need some time first.'' I said lying so I wouldn't get Alejandro jealous, he is the super jealous time! ''Oh I respect that.'' he said grabbing my hand and kissing my wrist. He then left me alone to myself. I decided to go back home anyway.

{Trent's Pov:}

I decided after watching t.v. to take a nap but my phone ringed. It was Courtney, my girlfriend. She texted messaged me ''Hey Trent, want to come over my house and watch a movie with me?'' She asked when I was going to take a nap but I didn't care I'd spend all the time with her in the world no matter what or leave her side. I texted her back ''Sure Court on my way lovely.'' I replied smirking imaging the look of Courtney's face when I texted ''lovely'' at the end of my text. She probably was blushing that lovely, toned shade of red. It's cute. I changed my shirt and pants into a white sleeved shirt and black shorts. I hurried over to Courtney's on my bike. I knocked on her door. She opened the door and smiled. ''Hey Trent come in.'' she said politely while I went inside. ''Nice place you got here.'' I said admiring her house. ''Thanks, so what movie did you want to see?'' she said putting a ton of movies she had on her living room table. ''I don't know any movie would be fine with me as long I watch it with you.'' I said smiling. ''Oh Trent you're so sweet!'' she said going into the kitchen bringing out a pack of cookies, popcorn bowl and some coke o cola glasses of drinks. ''Thanks for the snacks.'' I say smiling at her. ''No problem.'' she said sweetly. ''So would you wan't to see a scary movie or comedy movie ooh oh or romance movie!" she said beaming with joy and glee. ''How about a comedy movie babe?'' I ask her.

''Okay, how about this one?'' she asked the movie was called ''Funny school guides'' ''Sure.'' I smiled. She then put in the movie and we bursted out laughing so hard. while we watched the movie. After the movie was over Courtney kissed me on the lips. We contuined to kiss. Intil I pulled away. ''Um, Courtney are you're parents here?'' I asked. ''Oh they left on vacation for two weeks.'' ''Oh.'' I say pulling her back into our make up session. Her lips tasted fruity and sweet like mango strawberry it tasted delicious and I could feel her soft coco tanned lips moving perfectly with mine. I put my hands on her waste and pushed her down to the couch wanting more of her. She was suprised. Trent smirked.

{Courtney's Pov:}

Trent pinned me down and turned off the t.v. then started to make out with me. I blushed. He staired at my boobs after we broke our kiss. I knew I should of wore a shirt that didn't show my breast. Oh well looks like I can't complain. Not every men can resist a girl's body.

''Um Trent?'' I ask trying to get him to get off of me now. ''Oh hehe sorry.'' he says as he raised up and I got up too. ''It's kind of late Trent i'm going to bed to get ready for school tommorow.'' ''I'm going to get going too see ya tommorow at school bye Courtney.'' ''Bye Trent.'' I say waving goodbye to him watching him leave on his bike. Tommorow is going to be a great day, knowing she has a better boyfriend who respects, and treats me with love or is so nice to her. I lay down on my bed and turn the lamp near by bed off and drifts away to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review chapter 4 is coming soon! Love, ~The Fearless Emotions**


End file.
